11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Emerald Tablet
The Emerald Tablet (翠玉碑 Emerarudo Taburetto) is a plot device in the series 11eyes. History The Emerald Tablet itself is said to possess unlimited magical power within and is known to modern magi only as a legend. However, during the sixth dynasty of ancient Egypt, queen Nitocris broke the Tablet into 12 fragments. The fragments scattered around the world and had been changed. Some of the fragments absorbed elemental power, others were forged into magical artifacts by high level sorcery. So far, there are only 7 fragments that have been discovered. Fragments *'Eye of Aeon' (劫の眼 Aion no Me): believed to be forged by Zoroaster; this fragment has the power of precognition. Known bearers are Kakeru Satsuki and Drasuvenia's King Verard. *'Demonic Stone of Qliphoth' (クリフォトの魔石 Kurifoto no Maseki): also known as the VoidStone. This fragment had absorbed demonic power from underground for 3000 years and later gave the only known owner, Lieselotte Werckmeister, the power of immortality. *'God's Name Tablet' (神名碑 Shinmeihi): this is the largest of all known fragment. It belongs to the highest authority of Index, the pope, Johanna. *'Balor' (王神 Baroru): it is in possession of a Thule's member, Golvas Mercurius. *'Yululu of the West' (西方の福緑石 Saiho no Yururu): believed to be the oirginal fragment which the fragment in 3days was broken off from. It was also the fragment that Lieselotte heard from rumors. A fragment that came to the East as a trophy of Gengkhis Khan conquest of the West. It can instantly transport a troop of 5000 across a great river when wished to sincerely. The stone used to be revered along with Gengkhis Khan's blood clot in Mongolia. *'Green Orthodox' (緑の十字架 Midori no Ootodokusu): a fragment found in Labelia, the holy land. It has the legend of moving a huge cathedral through seven mountains in one night. *'Green Jade Shigandang' (翠玉の石敢當 Suigyoku no Ishidantou): a fragment in China used to belong to the poet Guo Pu, it has prophetic power. Artificial Emerald Tablet : Main article: Artificial Emerald Tablet In Hollow Mirror Field arc, Kanae Kuroshiba created an Artificial Emerald Tablet to stop Lieselotte from destroying the world. With its power, Kanae intended to extend the range of her Specialized Bounded Field, the mirror field, to the whole world, rendering all magi around the planet unable to use magic, making Thule the reigning power. However, to create the Tablet she needed a significant amount of life energy of people with certain genetic traits; that was why she created the Doppelganger to kidnap those living sacrifices. Note *On her journey, Lieselotte heard a rumor about a fragment of the Emerald Tablet in Mongolia, which was even larger than the God's Name Tablet of Johanna. Lieselotte was never able to confirm this fragment since she prioritized looking for the Eye of Aeon. It is later revealed that this fragment is the Yululu of the West itself. *It is believed that over millennia, magi and sorcery users have been trying to collect the 12 fragments of the Emerald Tablet to restore its power. However, Johanna explained that due to its nature, all the fragments still keep the power of its original object. *Magi like Sophia Measley believes that the size of each fragment contribute to the amount of power it holds. Johanna told her that magi perceive the tablet this way based on their knowledge of sorcery. Johanna pointed out that if the sizes of each fragment indeed determine the strength of their powers, then the common belief that the Tablet processes unlimited magical power wouldn't be true because no matter how one divides unlimited, the result will be unlimited. Category:Magical items